Después de la lluvia
by Hanna-hama
Summary: despues del 6 libro...Harry y ginny están separados, todo apesta...odios los sumarys! lean, lean, lean! NO SE ARREPENTIRÁN!
1. Chapter 1

_**Lo que no puedo evitar**_

Ron y Hermione no lo habían podido acompañar todavía, era una lástima, pero Harry no podía evitar sentirse un poco aliviado, desde la muerte de Dumbledore no había podido llorar como lo pedía su alma, y cuando que llegó a Privet Drive, hacía dos días, era casi lo único que hacía.

Sus tíos y primo no se metieron con el, ni siquiera le mantenían la mirada, algo tenía Harry ahora en los ojos, un nuevo brillo que intimidaba a esos mugles, talvez era solo la furia y la sed de venganza lo que prevalecía en sus perlas esmeralda, pero también tenía dolor, montañas de dolor.

Su figura tirada en la cama sin tender lo hacía parecer un perro con frío, el fantasma de las lágrimas le dejaban un camino pegajoso en su mejilla. Estaba durmiendo, en esos lapsos de sueño "reparador" en donde su mente volaba cerca de Ginny, los sueños, cuando al fin los conseguía siempre iban a parar con la chica pelirroja, la de las pecas, la niña que se enamoró de Harry, la joven que lo sigue amando. Esta vez estaban en la madriguera, hechos un colocho en una alfombra frente a una chimenea encendida, y ella le decía cosas cálidas al oído y Harry sentía que no había preocupaciones en el mundo, solo Ginny y él en la calma que les brindaba ese hogar tan acogedor. Podía saborear el aliento en su oreja, sentir el rojo de su pelo con los ojos cerrados, frotar sus pies con los de ella, todo siendo bello, estando los dos felices, satisfechos…pero de repente…no, no, no, la mente de Harry, recordando, o más bien, percatándose que también había alguien, que no debe vivir si él está vivo, o que él no puede vivir si…"Vol"…"Vol"… …"está aquí"…luego Ginny le preguntaba "quién Harry, quién ha venido?", sus ojitos cafés lo miraban con miedo al ver la expresión de angustia de su novio, entre toses y convulsiones de su garganta logró escupir: "Voldemort está aquí, Ginny, Voldemort está aquí!". Ahora la cara de ella adquiría un tono sombrío y con una voz chillona que no le pertenecía gritaba: "_estúpido_, no deberías de estar conmigo, _estúpido_ inconciente!._ESTUPIDO_!

Harry se despertó sobresaltado, su corazón latía violentamente como queriendo salírsele por la boca, en su mente las imágenes del sueño volvían a aparecerse, "una maldita pesadilla, ahora no puedo ni dormir tranquilo…"

Se incorporó en la cama y como por costumbre se tocó la cicatriz, luego recordó que ya no le dolía cuando tenía pesadillas, se sintió algo tonto. Después tomó su propia cabeza entre las manos como sosteniendo las palabras que Ginny le había dicho:"estúpido, estúpido". Sabía que no era real, pero de igual manera le hería…

"No, llanto otra vez no…no puedo pasarme todo el día llorando como un niño, ahora soy un hombre, un hombre que debe luchar por el futuro de la comunidad mágica, y talvez por el del mundo también. Ginny, Ginny, mi pequeña gigante, sé que sería _estúpido _estar contigo ahora, pero es lo único que quiero hacer, tenerte en mis brazos por todo ese tiempo que por ciego no lo hice, es _estúpido_ hacerlo, pero es lo que necesito…necesito un abrazo tuyo…mi pelirroja…Si tan sólo las cosas hubieran sido distintas…si Tom Riddle no hubiese nacido, o si al menos no hubiese matado a mis padres, sería un muchacho normal, feliz, y sin ésta carga de mierda en mis hombros, en mi alma. Ya, Harry, no seas_ estúpido, _la responsabilidad está, y no por odiarla va a desaparecer instantáneamente, no por quererlo con todo tu ser…debo pelear, por la memoria de mis padres, por la de Dumbledore, por Hermione, por Ron, por los Weasley, por Ginny…por nosotros…, no puedo evitar esta batalla, sólo puedo encararla como un Griffindor, no hay forma de evitarlo"

Tras la pausa en sus pensamientos, oyó a Hedwig picotear la ventana, volteó a verla y no estaba sola, venía con Pigwidgeon, Harry sintió bocanadas de esperanza al verlas, Ron no había podido venir por algunos asuntos pendientes, pero si le escribía significaba que pronto lo sacaría de Privet Drive. Abrió la ventana, dejó a las lechuzas entrar al mismo tiempo que el aire helado que los dementores y la misma noche provocaban.

-hola Hedwig, hola Pigwidgeon- las acarició fugazmente y después les ofreció galletas de lechuza a ambas. Hedwig la rechazó, al parecer venía de su propia cena.

-malagradecida…- Harry tomó la pata de Pigwidgeon y soltó el pergamino, a continuación lo desenvolvió y leyó la carta que Ron le enviaba.

Harry:

Hola, si, si, ya sé que dije que volvería contigo a Privet Drive a penas se acabaran las clases en el colegio, pero a mi madre no le parecía buena idea ir a la casa de esos mugles indeseables, ya sabes como es ella, súper madre protectora, pero bueno, resulta que tras día y medio de necia persuasión ha decidido dejarnos a Hermione y a mi ir a tu casa mañana, así que te aviso para no encontrarte todo añejo y horrible!

Bueno amigo, hasta entonces.

Pd: llegaremos como al medio día..

Tras leer aquellas líneas Harry se sintió bien, Ron y Hermione vendrían después de todo…Sonrió, estaría bien unos cuantos días con sus amigos.

_Hola! Hola! Bueno, este es el primer fic que va a tener más capítulos, de todas maneras casi no he escrito fics…bueh! Tengo planeado seis capítulos, espero que todo salga bien…no se, espero no estropearlo todo! Si no les cayó la peseta, la historia se encuentra justo después del sexto libro…pero claro, eso es súper obvio…_

_Si todavía siguen leyendo…acuérdense de dejar un review (si allá abajo donde dice GO) porque muero de soledad si no lo hacen, nada les cuesta porfa, porque una historia no es nada sin reviews, solo un montón de palabras escritas al viento…_

_Me encantaría que me criticaran lo más honestamente posible, lo apreciaría mares! chaolas, bailen siempre que puedan y recuerden a Hamstrubi que los mira desde adentro!_


	2. Pilar

_**Pilar**_

En la madriguera los días posteriores a la muerte de Dumbledore era muy silenciosos, los señores Weasley casi siempre tenía un rostro un poco sombrío excepto las ocasiones en las que se mencionaba algo de la boda de Bill.

Ron, enfrascado leyendo "Teoría General del Guardián", intentando no entablar conversación con nadie (cada vez que hablaban del tema sentía un nudo en la garganta que lo avergonzaba un poco). Hermione intentó en varias ocasiones estar a solas con Ginny, pero la pelirroja siempre a evadía e inventaba alguna excusa para retirarse.

Granger no se daría por vencida, sabía que Ginny necesitaba hablar…

La puerta del cuarto se abrió y Ginny se incorporó de la cama sobresaltada (definitivamente no estaba esperando a nadie), tenía en sus manos a Arnold.

-así que…hoy irán por Harry a la casa de los mugles, no?- Ginny se adelantó, sorprendiendo a Hermione que había pensado que Ginny en cualquier segundo la dejaría sola en el cuarto. La castaña se sentó en la cama intentando tener contacto visual con su amiga, pero no lo logró ya que ésta se levanto a meter a Arnold a su jaula.

-si, iremos en un par de horas, si quieres puedes acompañarnos Ginny, estoy segura que si le preguntas a Tonks ella accederá.

- no es necesario, mira Hermione…lo último que quiero es que me tengas lástima, me encuentro bien, de maravilla realmente, no es por mi por quien te debes preocupar…

-ayy, Ginny, no pretendas conmigo, sé cuanto te duele no estar con Harry ahora, sabes que no es culpa de él…-Ginny interrumpió.

-lo sé, lo sé, es por eso que estoy bien, Hermione, no te preocupes por mi, yo soy un pilar, y nada me derrumba- la mirada de la Weasley no concordaba con sus palabras, sin embargo lograron calmar un poco a Hermione.

-de acuerdo, pero…sabes que si necesitas algo, o alguien con quien hablar aquí estaré Ginny, lo estuve antes lo estaré ahora.- Hermione sonrió y en seguida las lágrimas de la pelirroja empezaron a asomarse en sus ojos café, su amiga instintivamente la rodeó con sus brazos meciéndola lentamente.

-estoy bien, estoy bien…-Ginny repetía aplacando su llanto…

Dos horas después una cuadrilla de aurores llegó a la madriguera, se llevó a Ron y Hermione, Ginny observó su vuelo desde la ventana de su habitación. Realmente ella quería ir con ellos, recoger a Harry, ver donde vivía, ser la primera en abrazarlo…pero estaba conciente que eso solo sería un obstáculo para él, y un peligro para ella.

"Maldita sea Ginny, deja ya de pensar eso…" Sus recuerdos casi por inercia se dirigían a ese día, cuando ganaron la copa, cuando Harry la besó por primera vez…

Flash Back

Los cantos de victoria sonaron por todo el pasillo hasta llegar a los jardines, la mano de Harry tomando la suya como si fuera lo más natural, tan cálida, tan fuerte…

-no puedo creerlo Ginny! Es asombroso, así que le quitaste la snich a la tonta de Cho?

- ja! Si la hubieras visto cuando se bajó de la escoba, con esa cara de "esto es imposible, esto a MI no me pasa!". Ginny puso voz de superioridad al decir esa última frase- tonta, eh? Así llamas a tu exnovia?

La faz de Harry adquirió un tono carmín al decir esa última frase, lo que causó Ginny una sonrisa instantánea. Él al no poder encontrar respuesta en el caos mental que se manejaba simplemente volvió a mirar la cara de Ginny, era la primera vez que la podía admirar tan cerca, observada cada peca aumentada por la distancia, el color de sus ojos, inclusive el reflejo nuevo de luz que tenía, Harry sonrió, era ella la del olor florido, maderoso, porqué tardó tanto en percatarse de eso? Esta vez se acercó a sus labios lentamente, sin la torpeza que una vez tuvo con Cho, ni el atarantamiento de hace unos minutos, quería probarla, sentirla, olerla. Otro vuelco a su corazón desbordándose en sus manos y en su pecho, Ginny siempre estuvo acostumbrada a besar de golpe, sin pensarlo mucho, casi sin sentirlo, pero ahora con su Harry en cámara lenta era demasiado surrealista para poder pensar con claridad, no cuando Harry lo hacía suavecito, ay Merlín, tan suavecito…

Fin Flash Back

Su frente golpeó la ventana, sus ojos cerrados, su respirar lento y pausado. "ya Ginny, déjate de bobadas, nada haces pensando en ese día.

Alejándose de la ventana buscó un libro cualquiera en el estante junto a su cama, lo abrió y empezó a leer, esa era la única forma de no pensar en Harry, su único escape del mundo.

N/A: hola! Aquí esta el segundo chapter. Lo escribí el 23 d agosto en la tarde, mi escape del estudio!


	3. En un hotel Muggle

**_En un hotel Muggle_**

"DinDon", sonó el timbre en el número 4 de Privet Drive, dos figuras esperando delante de la puerta con sus escobas en las manos. El tío Vernon se levantó trabajosamente del sofá donde tenía su asqueroso trasero plantado, "enseguida abro…", cruzó la sala y cuando abrió la puerta se extrañó de ver a dos jóvenes en vez de al grupo de viejillas que llegaban por las tardes a visitar a su esposa.

Después reparó en lo que llevaban en las manos, su atuendo y por supuesto su cara de anormales…bueno según el tío Vernon, bien podía simplemente tratarse de las escobas…

-ehh…hola, somos ami…- De un tirón metió a Hermione y a Ron en la casa e inmediatamente cerró la puerta tras de sí, corrió las cortinas y su respiración se convirtió en un bufido amenazador que intentaba aplacar para no ponerse a gritar como un demente…-…gos de Harry señor…- Hermione terminó finalmente la oración.

-esto es el colmo! Se presentan en la puerta principal con sus anormalidades en la manos, como si eso se viera todos los días, ustedes los…los… no tienen vergüenza!- Hermione arrugó el entrecejo pero de igual forma se sintió avergonzada, además la gorda del tío Vernon no ayudaba a que se sintiera segura, así que tomó el brazo de Ron, él sintió que era su turno de hablar.

- Descuide, nosotros ya nos vamos, recogemos a Harry y nos vamos, déjese de estupideces!- y como si conociese la casa o se dirigió al cuarto de Harry, o al menos donde él pensaba que era…pero abrió un armario, abrió otra puerta más, y era Dudley sentado en el retrete, la cerró con fuerza (que aco!), y al fin al tercer intento abrió lo que pareció ser una bodega desordenada. Ron y Hermione entraron con rapidez y cerraron la puerta, el sonido despertó a Harry. El reloj indicaba las 1:30 pm.

-ahm- Harry se puso sus gafas.- hola…- su saludo no fué muy efusivo pero le alcanzó para sonreír levemente.

-hola-dijo Ron al tiempo que le ofrecía una sonrisa de esas raras que solo el podía hacer.

Hermione no perdió el tiempo y se acercó a Harry, se sentó en la cama y lo abrazó profundamente, fue de esos abrazos en los que el cuerpo pide cerrar los ojos. Ron desvió la mirada sintiéndose un poco raro.

-Harry, debemos irnos rápido- interrumpió Ron.

-donde están los aurores?- preguntó Harry al darse cuenta que al parecer venían solos.

- es que los mortífagos descubrieron donde está el cuartel de la orden, y tuvieron que irse a tratar de solucionar el asunto….debemos irnos a algún hotel a pasar la noche, allí los aurores nos recogerán. Pero debemos irnos ya.- respondió Hermione

Pronto hicieron las maletas y se disponían a salir por la puerta trasera, cuando salió la tía Petunia prácticamente de la nada.

-Harry, ya te vas?- el tono que usó fue diferente, casi con tristeza.

-si- respondió en seco el joven

-necesito hablar contigo antes de que te vallas.

Harry le hizo una seña a sus amigos de que le dieran un par de minutos. Ellos asintieron y esperaron en la cocina.

Petunia condujo a su sobrino al cuarto de lavado, donde sabía que ni su hijo ni su esposo podrían oírla.

-escucha Harry, sé lo que le pasó a ese Señor loco de tu colegio, también sé que lo apreciabas mucho, lo siento…ya vas a cumplir la mayoría de edad, cierto?

Harry asintió con el ceño fruncido.

-no vas a volver, verdad?

-jamás- el tono de Harry casi era desafiante.

Tía Petunia en un movimiento que Harry nunca imaginó, lo estrechó entre sus brazos y en suspiro dijo: perdóname, lo siento mucho Harry…perdóname.

Harry con asco se deshizo del agobiante gesto de su tía. Se dispuso a salir del cuarto y cuando estaba en el umbral de la puerta musitó un no muy convincente "Adiós Tía Petunia"

Recorrieron una distancia bastante grande, lo suficientemente alto para no ser visto por ningún muggle, el gélido aire les partió los labios y heló los huesos.

Al final arribaron a un hotel Muggle en las afueras de la cuidad, llevados ahí por Hermione que se autoproclamó la líder del viaje. Ron quiso pelear con ella pero la verdad el no sabía nada de hoteles muggle ni tampoco cómo llegar a uno. Harry se mantuvo en un silencio sepulcral que preocupó a sus amigos, a Hermione más que a Ron, porque el se preocupaba por las miradas que ella le echaba a su amigo.

Ella se encargó de pedir y pagar las habitaciones, además era la única que llevaba dinero muggle y la que no los veía como si fuesen bichos raros. Sólo había dos habitaciones vacías, porque la migración de la cuidad al campo era imparable, a causa de los constantes ataques a muggle en la Metrópoli.

La lógica ordenación era: Ron y Harry en una y Hermione en la otra. Pero cuando ella llegó donde sus amigos a explicarles la situación Harry muy testarudo dijo que el quería la habitación para él solo. Trataron de negociar pero fue imposible.

A la hora de cena en el pequeño restaurante Harry pareció de un mejor humor. Talvez porque había tomado una ducha caliente y el aroma a comida le hacía sentir bien.

-y bien, como está todo en la madriguera?- Harry inició la conversación el tiempo que partía un trozo de carne.

-pues todo está un poco…- Ron no quería referirse al mal ambiente en su casa tras la muerte de Dumbledore.

-loco-interrumpió Hermione-…por la boda de Hill…-

-si cierto!, lo había olvidado, cuando es?-

-la próxima semana!-

-Que bien, así que tenemos una semana para estar nosotros tres!-Harry se alegró por primera vez desde hacía ya bastante tiempo.

-si, nosotros tres- Ron alzó su copa y hizo que brindaran- por nosotros!-

De repente Harry recordó, a ese "nosotros" le faltaba alguien, le faltaba su más importante "alguien".

-y cómo está Ginny?- Harry trató de preguntar como quien no quiere la cosa, pero la verdad le fue muy difícil disimular su interés por la hermana Ron.

-bueno, ella, quería venir, pero…-Hermione no encontraba las palabras precisas, tampoco sabía mentir muy bien.

-Ella corre más peligro que nosotros, amigo, lo siento, de todas formas la verás en la madriguera!

-si, supongo que si…-El corazón del ojiverde se sintió resquebrajar, claro que la vería, pero no iba a estar con ella de la forma en que necesitaba, era demasiado arriesgado. Sería peor que no verla…posiblemente una tortura.

Se hizo tarde y pronto el trío decidió ir a dormir. Esto significó una tremenda cuota de estrés para Ron y Hermione. Harry por su parte se fue a su habitación tranquilamente.

Hermione estaba en el baño poniéndose el pijama, Ron sentado en el borde de la cama sosteniéndose la cabeza con ambas manos.

-Ron, tendremos que dormir juntos…no hay problema?

-ehm, supongo que no, si quieres…ehm, duermo en el suelo o algo así…-

Ella salió del baño con un pequeño camisón café, que combinaba a la perfección su revoltoso cabello, los ojos del pelirrojo se perdieron irremediablemente en sus piernas al descubierto. "diablos, nunca la había visto así…diablos Hermione que piernas!!...tranquilízate Ron, por Merlin…"

-Ayy Ron, no seas tonto, por mi no hay inconveniente- ella se sentó junto a el, talvez demasiado cerca… Ron tenía cierto presentimiento desde que presenció los horribles celos de Hermione, pero al fin al cabo él era un hombre, así que no tenía ni idea de lo que ella sentía por el. Ella por su parte, pasó muchos meses negándose a sí misma el hecho de que se había enamorado de uno de sus mejores amigos, para ella el amor no era más que un montón de cambios químicos en el cerebro que debían ser inhibidos…pero no era fácil, no que no, menos cuando tenía que dormir con él, lo que implicaba su cuerpo cerca, su calor, su respiración…"al diablo todo!, si me muero pronto prefiero al menos haberlo tratado bien…al diablo todo cuando me mira de esa manera…"

–sabes…es una pena que Ginny y Harry no puedan estar juntos…siento que son el uno para el otro…la vida es tan dura para el pobre de Harry…-Hermione apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Ron, y él instintivamente empezó a acariciar su cabello…su desastroso cabello, y ella luchando contra su sentido de dignidad murmuró- Ron…te quiero…-cómo le costó decirlo…pero ya sus palabras no cabían en su pecho. Él sintió su pulso acelerar deliberadamente…

-perdón por haber sido tan idiota…yo también te quiero Herm- y conduciéndola con su mano en la mejilla la fue acercando a sus labios…los ojos cerrándose por el efecto anestesiante del aroma de cada uno. Después la suavidad, la humedad y el calor rebosante que inundaba todo el cuerpo. Los besos ansiados son los que duran más, no es cierto? Como impulsados por una fuerza exterior que los hacía caer lentamente, se encontraban ya acostados a medias en la cama, la inseguridad y lentitud fue reemplazada por besos más profundos y las manos de Ron que torpes e inexpertas no sabían que tocar y que no. Posó una en las costillas y la otra en su muslo, oh Merlin, Hermione estaba estremeciéndose. Sin duda era más excitante la inexperiencia y el difícil control que Ron tenía sobre su propio cuerpo y sobre el de ella, que la frialdad y desazón con que una vez Víctor la besó…uhm Ron sabía mejor…

Él ya no se podía controlar, Hermione ya no tenía su mirada severa e intelectual usual, ahora parecía una gatita que se dejaba acariciar por su dueño…"maldita sea, parezco un borrego tocándola, va a pensar que no sé no lo que hago…pero no sé lo que hago!..."

-Ron…-ella lo llamó con una sonrisa en sus labios sonrosados- tranquilo…-

Eso bastó para calmarlo…sus manos ya no temblaban y lentamente el deseo de arrancarse – y arrancarle- la ropa fue cesando a medida que se volvía a sentar en la cama. Lo que él no entendió, fue que ella dijo "tranquilo" para que siguiera, no para que parara…pero eso no pareció importarle…de igual forma se sentía increíblemente satisfecha, era ella la que dormiría con él, no Lavender, claro, ese sentimiento de triunfo era algo que Ron jamás debería saber.

Ya algo más calmados se durmieron abrazados sin decir una palabra, Ron no quería arruinarlo todo diciendo alguna bobada y Hermione simplemente quería dejar de pensar y analizar todo.

_N/A: bueno, aquí el 3er chapter…escrito el 15 de octubre, terminado a las 12:45pm._

_Hasta ahorita es el más largo, lo que me hacer sentir sumamente orgullosa de no dejarlo a medio palo y continuarlo tres meses después, de hecho es el único que he escrito de un solo!" ayyy! Viva Hamstrubi! _

_Como siempre, dejen reviews…porque sino me pongo malita y no me levanto del colchón en 7 días…TT, AL CHILE! Dejen reviews! De por si es bonito hacerlo, no?_

_Ahhhh, necesitaba escribir un RonxHermione…era justo y necesario!_

_Gueno, se cuidan, se bañan, y no dejen de pintarle la cara a Hamstrubi de color morado…y si pueden le hacen pequitas que son bien coquetas!!_

_pd: gracias especiales a Sophie Grint por el review, I love you girl!_


End file.
